Midnight Kiss
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: My first Anzu basher! A quick holiday treat this New Year's Eve. Ever hear of the midnight kiss? YYxY shounenai oneshot fluffy!


Okay, up until now I have only talked the talk and not walked the walk about being a true Anzu basher. Are you ready for my first Anzu basher and New Year's story!? (listens for response) Well, even if you weren't, it's here! It's finally here! I really hope everyone had a GREAT Christmas and will have a very happy new year after you read this! Have fun!

(sings) May all acquaintance be forgot and I never owned this show. Or my fav-orite yaoi people. Oh that tru-ly is sad.

**Pqueouqeiorpquerpowiquoeiprqruieohlaksdlhdkfhdlfhdlafshjdflhdasfhdslhdaflha **

Yugi Muuto sighed as he poured a box of pretzels into a bowl. He looked over the vast wilderness that were snacks on the counter and sighed again. He began piling them up and picked up one stack, carefully tucking the top container under his chin. He slowly made his way toward the living room.

"Hey, Yugi!"

"Hai Jounouchi?"

"Need help?" the blond man asked.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No thanks Jou-kun!" he said happily.

_Yes, but you couldn't fix my real problem…_ Yugi thought.

"Yugi?"

Yugi gasped and smiled as he turned around. Beautiful crimson eyes met his amethyst ones and their owner smiled brightly.

"You really don't have to carry all of those Aibou," Yami said as he reached out and grabbed the popcorn bowl from Yugi. "I'm hungry too. You couldn't possibly eat all of that!"

"Arigato Yami-kun!" Yugi said, mentally forcing himself not to blush. He quickly turned away and placed the other bowls on the table. He removed his hand just in time to avoid having it taken away by a group of his hungry friends.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. Then the doorbell rang. Yami jumped out of his chair.

"Got it!" he called. Yugi blinked twice and shrugged. Turning to the clock, he saw the time was 11:40. He smirked.

_Americans are geniuses_, he thought.

Yugi scanned his living room and smiled. Everyone had come for his party. Jou, Otogi, Honda, even Seto came to his house instead of one of his fancy parties. It was probably because of Jou but who cared! The night would be perfect once midnight came along.

Yugi had read an article about an American tradition where you kiss your true love at midnight on New Year's Eve. He was certain that he and Yami would kiss in mere minutes and the night would be complete. Yugi smiled and mentally hugged himself at thinking about when that happens.

"Hey Aibou! Look who's finally here!" Yami called.

Yugi jumped and ran towards the sound of his secret koi's voice. His heart dropped when he came to the door to see Yami standing there with Anzu. His arm was placed gently around her shoulders.

"Oh, Anzu….hi…."

Yami grinned. "Can you believe it? She said she was dancing at some places tonight but she made the time to come to our party!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Anzu asked in a young-girlish voice. She snuggled into Yami and began to stroke his hair.

Yugi felt his eye try to twitch. "Th-this is really…..great Anzu. Y-you want something to eat?" he asked.

Anzu shook her head. "No, I don't feel like eating anything right now," she said as he gazed at Yami. Yugi frowned.

_Yeah, eating nothing but Yami…_

"Come on Yami, let's go watch TV! I hear that your favorite band is playing in Tokyo tonight at the festival!"

Yami nodded. "Care to join us Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi stood in silence. His eyes widened as he saw Yami's hand journey down Anzu's body and rest on…her hip.

_No…my fairy tale plan, _Yugi thought. _Oh Yami… _

Not being able to take it anymore, the boy turned and ran up the stairs.

"Aibou!" Yami called. Taking his hand off of Anzu, Yami dashed up the stairs after Yugi.

Anzu stood there glaring. "Why would he go after that pipsqueak? I'm hot and he knows it!" she shrugged. "He'll notice it in time. Men are stubborn like that." She grinned evilly. "And with that American kissing tradition, he will be mine tonight!"

_Upstairs… _

"Aibou! Open the door Aibou!" Yami cried. "Please!"

"Why, so you can just tell me you're leaving with Anzu?" Yugi called from inside his locked bedroom.

"Aibou, please, can't we talk it out?"

"You love Anzu, there. I said what you were gonna say!" Yugi cried through the tears.

Yami's eyes widened. "Is that what this is about Aibou? Me and Anzu?"

Yugi sniffed. "Only half the problem." He was so quiet that Yami had to lean on the door to hear him.

Suddenly, Yugi unlocked and opened the door, sending a stunned Yami to the ground with a thud. Yugi smiled a little at this.

"Wh-what's the other half?" Yami asked from the floor.

Yugi sighed and sat on his bed. "It's….it's not something you're gonna like I guess…."

Yami quickly stood up and approached his Aibou. "You can tell me anything," he assured the boy.

Yugi closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. "You don't need to know. It's my problem Yami. I can care for myself. You don't need to baby me your whole life. You don't need to-"

Yugi stopped when he felt something on his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down. He gasped. It was Yami's hand.

Yami got down on a knee so that he could be at eye level with Yugi. "Aibou, I can help!" he said, his pleading voice made his eyes shake.

Yugi shook his head. "But you're already in love…."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked.

Yugi held Yami's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Yami," he whispered.

Yami stared at Yugi for what seemed like eternity. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes.

_Here it comes…_Yugi thought.

But instead of the slap of yelling he had expected. Yami leaned in and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi was stunned to say the absolute least and his eyes widened immensely before he closed them and pressed back into Yami's lips.

_Oh gods they're so soft…just as I imagined_ Yami thought.

Yugi was too speechless and shocked to even think. His only instincts were to press into Yami and kiss the life out of him. As soon as they would break for air, the two would attack each other's lips all over again as if they were the last drops of water during a drought. Maybe they were even more desperate…

Finally, when they broke for air, Yugi frowned.

"What's wrong koi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami, his frown getting a slight bit darker. "This isn't right koi," he said.

"What?"

"Who do you love? Me or Anzu?!" Yugi cried.

Yami stuttered for words. He had prayed that this moment would never come. "I…I love both of you," he said in a quiet voice.

Yugi shook his head. "You can't love both of us koi," he said. "What do I really mean to you Yami?! I love you but... tonight..." he sighed. "You have to choose!"

"I know!" Yami yelled, standing up. "I know and it hurts like Hell every day thinking about it!" he screamed. "You mean the world to me Aibou! But….I think I feel the same way about Anzu."

Yugi jumped up, hope glimmering in his eyes. "You said think…"

Yami nodded. "Yeah…"

Yugi sighed. "You have to choose Yami," he said. "Do you know about that American tradition about New Year's and kissing?"

Yami nodded.

Yugi looked at the clock. "We have ten minutes. Come downstairs and watch the celebration from Tokyo with us. You will choose then koi. As much as it hurts...you can't have both her and me."

Yami nodded. "I do love you…."

Yugi nodded in reply but didn't say a word. He motioned for Yami to follow him and they made their way downstairs and to the living room.

"Theeeerrrreeeee you are!!" Anzu cried. She ran up to Yami and wrapped her arms around his right arm. She forcefully pushed Yugi out of the way, almost causing the boy to fall over. Yami flashed Yugi a concerned look. Yugi's face held no expression.

"Come on koi, I saved a seat for you on the couch! See? Right there! So we can snuggle and do other things!" she cried as she practically threw Yami onto the couch. Anzu sat to his right. Yugi calmly made his way to the living room and sat on Yami's left. All three occupants of the couch stared blankly at the TV except for Anzu who was busy at playing with Yami's bangs.

"You are soooooo hot," she commented. "Did you ever know that?"

Yami didn't answer. Keeping his face facing the TV, he moved his eyes. He looked at Anzu, and then at Yugi.

"Five minutes left until the New Year ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said on TV.

Yami began to sweat.

'Okay, Anzu…..what has she ever done for me? Too many speeches I guess. Erotic dancing….she's good but….Ugh, why don't I like watching her do any kind of dance? She's sweet but gets angry easily. Really can turn into a monster at times. She's really clingy right now. She'd probably be like this all the time. But Yugi….oh sweet Yugi. He only gets mad when something is really bad. And he's kinda cute when he is mad. The way he stomps his foot the way he does…. And his kiss is so much softer and kinder than her's. He's done nothing but help me rather than just standing there and talking his mouth off. He must really love me….And I love him….."

"Okay folks let's start the countdown!"

Anzu puckered up. Yami took a deep breath. Yugi stared at the TV.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!!!"

Jou kissed Seto.

Malik kissed Marik

Ryou kissed Bakura

Honda kissed Shizuka.

Yami leaned to his left and pulled Yugi into a soul searing kiss. Tears of happiness fell down both of their faces as they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

"I love you Yugi…"

"I know…." Yugi said with a smile.

They pulled each other into another deep kiss.

Anzu felt her eye twitch. "Yami! Koi, what are you doing?" she cried. She lunged at the couple and tried to pry Yami off of Yugi. With one movement of his arm, Yami pushed her off and continued kissing Yugi passionately.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed.

Yami and Yugi giggled and decided to continue their affections upstairs, beginning the New Year with more love than anyone had ever known….

**Pqouweiruipoewqupioewqruipeowrueiwropueiwroqeuwiorpueirwoeiroupweruiw **

OMG, I about cried writing when Yami chose Yugi. (sigh) Beautiful isn't it? Anywho, I hope you all have a great 2007 and this new year will bring many wonderful stories from me and you.

This has been dedicated to my best friend Kiua. New Year's Eve will be the best holiday from now on girl. I promise. Chizdawg89 and I are always here!

Please review and ring in a very happy year! Thank you! (blows noisemaker) You get one of these and you can annoy your friends tonight.


End file.
